Truth or Dare
by Smiley12341
Summary: Hermione decides to play a game of truth or dare with her fellow Gryffindors. Draco plays truth or dare with his fellow Slytherins. When the pair gets the same dare, to ask each other out, what will happen? DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related things.

A/N: Hey everyone! I had yet another idea for a Dramione and I couldn't resist writing it. I will still work on Metella and possibly my other fics but I wanted to write this for now. Here you go!

"Truth or dare?" That's how it all began.

Hermione, Parvati, Ginny, and Lavender all sat on the Gryffindor commonroom floor. It was late one night and none of them could sleep. Hermione had suggested that they should play truth or dare, a muggle game where one person picks truth or dare and the person has to answer a question truthfully or do a usually embarrassing dare. The fifth year girl and the sixth year girls had all agreed. They began with Lavender.

"Lavender, truth or dare?" asked Parvati, grinning evilly.

"Err, truth." she answered.

"Ok, uhh, who do you like?" The girls giggled as Lavender blushed furiously.

"Well, I suppose, Ron Weasley." she replied, glancing at Ginny, who was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Ok, Ginny, truth or dare?" asked Lavender.

"Truth." Ginny answered immediately.

"If you had to kiss a Gryffindor, who would it be?" Now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"Harry..." she quietly answered. Of course, it wasn't much of a surprise to the girls, Ginny had always had a crush on Harry.

"Mione, truth or dare?" asked Ginny.

"Truth." she replied.

"No," Ginny whined. "We all did truth. Pick dare!"

"Alright..." Ginny cheered. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati formed a circle and whispered excitedly. Finally they broke apart.

"I dare you to go out with Draco Malfoy for one whole week. And you must kiss him at least once." Ginny announced, nearly exploding with laughter.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" shouted Hermione. She had a mortified expression on her face as she turned deathly pale.

"You have to, you said you _cannot_ turn down a dare once it's made. They're your rules" Ginny grinned maliciously.

"But- But that's just plain evil! We're worst enemies!" she exclaimed.

"Rules are rules."

"Fine! He'll say no anyways! You do realize that you're just going to make a fool out of me though." Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny exchanged knowing glances. They had already thought of that, and had a well devised plan. Since Lavender was currently dating Blaise Zabini, she would tell him about truth or dare, make him play with fellow Slytherins (including Malfoy, of course), and have Blaise give the same dare to Draco that they gave to Hermione, but reversed (I dare you to go out with Hermione Granger for one week).

"Alright, then it's settled. You'll ask him tomorrow." The girls were all tired by now so they headed off to bed. Before Lavdender went to bed, though, she sent an owl to the Slytherin commonroom stating the plan. Then she drifted off into deep sleep, excited about what tomorrow would bring.

Blaise Zabini woke with a start. He felt a sharp talon digging into his stomach. He looked up to see the giant owl of his girlfriend perched atop of him. In it's mouth was a letter. He snatched it and shooed the bird away. Slowly he opened the letter. It read:

_My dearest Blaise,_

_ I have a brilliant and hilarious plan. My friend Hermione Granger has told us Gryffindor girls about a game called truth or dare. I'm sure you've heard of it. Well, anyways, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, and I were playing and we dared Hermione to go out with Draco for one week. You need to round up some Slytherins and play. TONIGHT! Then you have to dare Draco to go out with Hermione for one week and to ask her out tomorrow (tell him he can't deny a dare).This will be so fun!_

_ With my love,_

_ Lavender _

This was one of the reasons why Blaise loved Lavender. She was clever, witty, devious, and knew how to make a guy laugh. Lavender was right,this would be fun. Groggily, he rose out of bed. It was almost midnight now, yet quite a few of the Slytherin boys were still wide awake, one of them being Draco Malfoy. He told the Slytherin boys about the game, and a few agreed to play.

"Why would you want to play a stupid muggle game?" sneered Draco, his eyes focused on his Potions book.

"Aww, c'mon Draco, It'll be fun!" exclaimed Blaise "Would you rather do a Potions essay?"

"Hmm...let me think, yes!" Draco said sarcastically.

"You are playing. I'll make you if I have to." Blaise replied.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid muggle game. Calm down." said Draco, sensing that Blaise actually would make him if he didn't play on his own accord.

"Good."

The Slytherin boys sat in a circle as Blaise demonstrated how to play. When he was done explaining, he quickly offered to ask a question first. Of course, he chose Draco.

"Truth or Dare, Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Dare," said Draco, not wanting to come off as a coward. Blaise grinned.

"I dare you to go out with Hermione Granger for one week straight. And you must ask her out tomorrow." Blaise smirked.

"You're joking, right? You can't be serious. Me, going out with Mudblood Granger?" he laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw the evil, malicious glare in Blaise's eye. "You are serious?"

"As serious as Sirius Black."

"Ok, one, that was a lame joke, and two, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN ZABINI, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"Oh yes it will, you can't deny the dare, it's against the rules. You agreed to play."

"You can't make me!" yelled Draco, sticking out his tongue like a five-year-old.

"Oh yea? I could Imperius you right now if I wanted to."

"I will NOT stoop so low as to ask out a Mudblood! Besides, she would never say yes!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Blaie, the evil glint still in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing... But, now the deal is final. You must ask her out tomorrow, no later." Draco growled, knowing he couldn't get out of this dare. He crossly jumped into bed, the other boys doing the same. He found it impossible to sleep, with what was about to happen. But soon enough, he fell into a light sleep, filled with horrid nightmares of him asking Hermione to be his girlfriend.

Morning soon came, and the four houses filled every last seat in the Great Hall. Hermione was nervously chewing on her hair while glaring at Ginny. The Gryffindor boy Ron Weasley nocided that something was up.

"Hermione, whats the matter?" he asked, concerned for his secret crush.

"Oh, Ronald, if I tell you, you have to promise that you wont get mad."

"Alright, I promise. What's going on?"

"Ginny dared me to ask out Draco Malfoy." Ron's face had already grown red, and was slowly turning into purple. Hermione gasped. "Ron, calm down, it's only for a week, if he even says yes, which wont happen!" Hermione sighed in relief when Ron's face faded back to just a light pink tint.

"I can't believe you have to ask out that little pratt! I'm going to kill Ginny!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron!"

"Just kidding..."

Soon Ginny came to sit next to Hermione and Ron. She grinned evilly, clearly excited at what was about to happen.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose it's better now then later. I might as well get it over with." Hermione sighed.

"C'mon, Mione, it wont be that bad. You gotta admit, Draco's pretty hot for a Slytherin." The fifth year girl giggled, Hermione turning a light shade of red.

"Alright, here goes nothing..." sighed Hermione nervously. When Hermione wasn't looking, Lavender waved at Blaise, a signal that meant it was time for Draco to ask out Hermione. Blaise winked back, and mumbled something to Draco. Draco grimaced and stood up.

Hermione slowly trudged through the Great Hall, looking at her feet, and feeling dread. _What will I even say? _She wondered. _He'll just laugh and spread the rumor that I asked him out, and I'll be the laughingstock of the school! _She sighed, her hands shaking a bit, her mind pondering on what she was going to say. That is, until she bumped into something very tall and blond. She looked up.

"Why, Granger, just the person I was looking for." he said in his slow drawl. He tried to look casual, but he was actually as nervous as Hermione. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Actually, there's something _I_ need to ask _you._" replied Hermione.

They spoke simultaneously. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

A/N: Chapter one, everybody! As you may have noticed, I usually love to leave cliffhangers at the end of each chapter. Just warning you hahahaha. Again, a few of he ideas for my story are from my friends, Curlystar and Nushnush. So I hope you liked it! Give me your feedback! Comment, subscribe, drink pickle juice! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP and related things. Plus, the line "Draco, wake up!" belongs to Starkid from "AVPM" from the song "Granger Danger", and the line, "Pigfarts", also belongs to Starkid. I couldn't resist. :D

The pair stared at each other, their mouths gaping to form small o's. By now Ginny, Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, and Blaise had come to watch. All of them were giggling and enjoying the moment, except for Ron, of course.

"Say something!" whispered Ginny. Hermione was speechless. They both were, of course. How coincidental and unexpected was this?

Finally, Hermione tried to say something, but it came out as, "Uh-uh-u-uh..." Draco only stared, not believing this was real, wishing to wake up. _It must just be another nightmare, _he told himself. _Draco, wake up!_

Lavender interrupted the awkward silence. "So, its official, you guys are a couple now!" Only Ginny laughed at this joke, Hermione just gave them a dirty look. The whole Great Hall seemed to fall silent, everyone staring at the group. Hermione turned bright red, while Draco did the opposite, flushing deathly white.

Someone broke the silence with a stifled laugh. Then the whole Great Hall began to giggle, though no one really knew what was funny. Hermione seemed to be frozen in shock, so Ginny and Lavender, as if on cue, dragged her away to the Gryffindor commonroom. Once they arrived, they forced Hermione to sit on a couch. All the Gryffindor girl did was stare.

"Hermione..." Ginny said cautiously.

"Wh-What just happened?" the girl asked blankly.

"You asked out Draco Malfoy at the same time he asked you out..." Lavender replied.

"Yes, but, why did he ask me out?"

"We don't know." said Lavender, as innocently as possible. Hermione continued to stare.

"You still have to go out with him for a week! And you mustn't tell him it was only because of a dare." piped Ginny.

"B-but, I just made a complete idiot out of myself."

"C'mon, Mione, we'll go talk to him for you."

"NO!"

"Yes. Ginny, you stay here so Mione can't leave and I'll go talk to Draco." said Lavender.

"Alright...geez, why do you get to do all the good stuff?" the redhead grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in when I get back, I promise." And with that, Lavender set off to find Draco Malfoy. She headed toward the Slytherin commonroom, down the long, winding stairs, into the cold dungeons. She received many nasty glares from Slytherins who were passing by, they didn't confront her only because they knew she was Blaise's girlfriend. Finally, she reached the entrance.

"Basilisk," muttered the Gryffindor, having received the password from Blaise. Slowly, the entrance opened to reveal the magnificent green commonroom. As she expected, Draco was sitting on a couch, head in his hands, Blaise trying to get him to say something. The rest of the commonroom was empty. She strode over and sat next to the blond Slytherin boy.

"Draco?" She tried pulling his hands away from his face, but they wouldn't budge. "Draco...please talk" she said in a silky, comforting voice. They boy peeked through his fingers, but quickly covered his eyes again.

"Alright," she said. "This calls for desperate measures... Rictusempra!" Draco doubled over with laughter, the tickling charm hitting him right in the stomach. Blaise and Lavender, too, began to laugh at the sight of this normally calm and serious boy rolling on the floor with laughter. Soon enough, though, it seemed that Draco couldn't catch his breath, so Lavender stopped the charm. Draco crawled back onto the couch and heaved.

"What- the- bloody- hell- was- that- for?"he said in short, angry breaths.

"You refused to talk, so I had to make you. See, it worked." replied the witty Gryffindor. The boy just growled. "So, about Hermione-"

"I don't want to talk about that stupid girl!" he cut her off.

"Draco, you still must go out with her." Blaise said. "And you can't tell her it was for a dare."

"No BLOODY way!"

"Yep!" Draco grunted in rage.

"I came here to tell you-" started Lavender.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" she shouted, getting annoyed. "I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT MIONE WOULD BE VERY GLAD TO GO OUT WITH YOU, AND THAT SHE WAS JUST TOO EMBARRASED TO SAY ANYTHING."

The boy looked up. "She didn't say that. She hates me. I don't know why she asked me out."

"Oh, but she did say that." lied Lavender.

"Prove it."

"Fine, come talk to her then." Lavender grinned. "Unless you're too shy."

Draco stood. "Fine." he said, and began to walk out of the commonroom. That was _much_ easier than Lavender had expected. Blaise and Lavender quickly followed the blond out of the commonroom, through the halls, up the stairs, and, finally, to the portrait. The two Slytherin boys stood aside as Lavender stepped up to the portrait.

"Pigfarts." she said, and the portrait swung open. Draco snorted, and Lavender ignored him. They entered the room to find Ginny comforting Hermione. As soon as they entered, both of the girls looked up. Hermione gasped, but before she could run away to the girls' dormitories, Ginny grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Blaise elbowed Draco, a signal that meant, "Say something!".

"So, Granger..." Hermione looked up at him expectantly. He was at a loss of words. He was so relieved when Hermione pulled away from Ginny, stood up, and stormed past him, heading out of the commonroom. Ginny hurried after her, but the portrait slammed in her face.

"Best leave her alone for a while, mate." said Blaise.

"She hates me..." muttered Draco. He, too, walked out of the commonroom, leaving only Ginny, Lavender, and Blaise.

Hermione ran into the girls' bathroom and began to sob. What was she thinking, playing truth or dare? She knew her friends wouldn't let her get out of this dare. This was going to be the worst week ever. She didn't even want to _think_ about the fact that she had to kiss him, too.

"Why are you sobbing?"said a voice behind her. "You woke me up." Hermione spun around to see the ghostly figure of Moaning Myrtle.

"I-I-I'd rather not talk about it."she cried.

"Fine, don't." the ghost said, and began to sob, too. Moaning Myrtle was very emotional. "I might have been able to help you."

Hermione ignored the ghost and continued to sob. What was she going to do?

In another room, on the other side of Hogwarts, a blond Slytherin boy was sprawled out on his bed, pulling on his hair in frustration. How were they to be dating for a week when Hermione refused to even talk to Draco? He sighed and sat up. Why did Blaise have to make him play a freaking muggle game? None of this would have happened if he hadn't played this game. Or would it have? Draco remembered that Hermione had asked him out, too. But he would have, obviously, denied her if it hadn't been for the dare. Right?

"So, what now?" Blaise asked Lavender. "Your the clever one here."

Lavender grinned. "Sorry, love, I've got nothing."

"I have an idea." Ginny spoke up, who had been left out of the conversation. She hated being younger sometimes.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"Well..."

A/N: Chappie 2! Sorry it's all angsty, but it wont be, later. This was kind of an awkward chapter, wasn't it? :D Oh well! Hmmmmm... I sense that Draco's falling for Mione already, don't you? MWAHAHAHAH! Well, comment, ask questions, subscribe. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE SOMETHING! I'M BEGGIN' U! Thanks! Bye!

P.S. CLIFFHANGER! hahahahah


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare ch 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP

A/N: Hahahaha I love how frustrated all of you are getting whenever I leave cliffhanger. Especially . Hahahaha don't worry, I'll TRY posting at least one chapter of at least one of my fics every weekend, so you will find out what happens...Here you go!

Draco sighed heavily. Today was the day that the dare began, the day that he would begin to go out with Hermione Granger. He slowly rose out of bed, dreading what the day would bring. Dragging himself to his trunk, he threw on some black and green Slytherin robes and headed toward the Great Hall, a knot forming in his stomach. He didn't even think that he could bear to look at the Gryffindor girl, let alone _date _her for a week. He had no idea how this was even going to work; Hermione refused to even talk to the Slytherin boy. This was going to be the worst week of his life.

When he entered the Great Hall, he felt evil glares coming from the Slytherin table. He knew why; they had all found out that he and Hermione were now dating. The only one who was currently talking to him from Slytherin was Blaise. The blond walked over to the table, ignoring the stares from the fellow Slytherins. Quickly, he sat down next to Blaise, away from the rest of the house.

"See what you've done? You've ruined my popularity! I'm dating a Mudblood Gryffindor!" yelled the frustrated boy.

"Calm down, Draco. Its only seven little days. Then it's over. Done. No more Granger." soothed Blaise. Draco was a bit soothed at this thought, but he still was a bit frustrated.

"How will this even work?" Draco asked. "She wont even talk to me."

"Oh, we've got that under control." grinned the devious Slytherin.

"Stop being so bloody mysterious and tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"You'll find out soon..." Draco growled angrily. He hated surprises and mysteries. He had no idea what to suspect, and was a bit apprehensive to find out. Slowly, Draco chewed his food, wondering what Blaise was planning.

"So...I heard Mione is into quidditch." Blaise lied. Yet it wouldn't be a lie for long. Harry would fix that.

"Really?" asked Draco, this capturing his attention. He didn't know that she liked quidditch.

"Yea, and did you know that her favorite magical creature is a dragon?" Blaise asked, for Draco's name of course meant Dragon. Plus, Hermione did like dragons; they intrigued her.

"That's news to me." Draco replied suspiciously. Seeing that Draco was growing suspicious, Blaise quickly shut his mouth.

...(Line...line...)

On the other side of the Great Hall, Lavender was conversing with Hermione Granger.

"Hey, Mione, did you know that Draco loves reading?" Lavender wondered.

"I doubt that." Hermione replied, not glancing up from her thick book.

"No, really. He has tons of bookshelves in his room, and he adores books." Lavender insisted. Finally, Hermione glanced up from her book.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yep. And also, Draco gets all E's and O's." She said truthfully, for Draco was actually a very smart student. He also did like books. He was just too popular to admit either of these things.

"Wow, the ferret is actually smart?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"What a shocker." she said, and returned to her book.

"Err, Hermione, how do you feel about quidditch?" Harry interrupted the Gryffindor girl.

"I don't care for sports, Harry." she replied, growing irritated from being interrupted so much. She was at the climax of the story, the main character's life was at stake.

"Maybe after you read this you will." Hermione looked up at the word "read". Harry handed her a copy of the book, Quidditch Through The Ages. Hermione snatched the book from Harry's hand.

"Fine, I suppose my other book can wait." she sighed, though inwardly she was happy to be reading it; she did love all books. It was a short book, so within only five minutes, the girl had finished. She handed it back to Harry.

"Bloody hell, that was fast!" gasped Ron, who had been watching her read. Hermione ignored the redhead.

"Thank you, Harry. That was very interesting. Maybe quidditch isn't quite as bad as I thought." Hermione said. "Alright, we really should go, or we'll be late for class. Potions with the _Slytherins_." the Golden Trio rose from their seats, grabbed their books, and headed from the Great Hall, suspiciously just at the same time as Draco and Blaise. Hermione focused so hard on avoiding the blond Slytherin boy that she wound up bumping right into him and toppling over. He reached his hand out to help her up, but she denied it and rose, dusting off her just-above-knee-length gray skirt. She straightened her red and gold Gryffindor tie and looked at Draco. He tried attempting a weak smile, to make things less awkward, but the Gryffindor girl didn't seem to notice.

"So, Granger, I heard you like quidditch." he said.

"Yes, it's alright." she replied curtly. "I heard you adore books."

"Reading? Uhh, yeah, it's great..." he replied awkwardly. "Well, we better be going to class." he laughed nervously.

"Yes, of course, class." the Gryffindor girl began to head down the corridor, the rest of the Golden Trio following.

After they were out of earshot, Blaise said, "You have to ask her on a date. Today."

"What? Are you bloody mad?"

"That's why it's called DATEing, Draco. Because you go on DATES."

"Fine, I'll ask her on a bloody date, now can we go to class?" Draco asked, looking away from Blaise, trying to hide the light blush forming on his face. He was growing nervous again, and when he was nervous, he tended to blush. Blaise grinned as they headed to their class This week was going to be so fun.

...(Line...line...)

The Slytherins entered the Potions class, a bit late. Quickly, the two boys took their seats. They no longer had the advantage of being Professor Snape's favorite. Now Professor Slughorn taught the class. The boy's opened their textbooks to the correct page, and began to read. Draco couldn't seem to focus, though. He had to decide how to ask Hermione on a date. Where to take her. When to go. Finally, he decided to take her to the Three Broomsticks this weekend, for the sixth year students were going on a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. He would pass her a flying note, using a simple "Wingardium Leviosa". _That'll work,_ he thought. _ I hope... _Quickly, he scrawled her a note, folded it, and sent it flying across the room. Thankfully, professor Slughorn didn't notice. The note landed gracefully on Hermione's desk.

...(Line...line...)

Hermione had been focused, quickly jotting down notes as the professor spoke. So far, she had ten pages worth of notes, yet it was only five minutes into the class. She seemed to be writing down every word he said(thankfully, Professor Slughorn talked slowly). The, suddenly, a small folded piece of paper landed in front of her. Slowly, she unfolded it. In neat scrawl, it read:

_Dear Granger, err, Hermione,_

_ I would like to ask you to go on a date with me to the Three Broomsticks this Saturday. Please meet me there at 3 P.M. I do hope you will accept my offer. See you then._

_Draco_

Hermione blinked, several times, actually. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy had asked her on a date.

A/N: And that concludes chapter 3 with yet another cliffy. I'm getting annoying, aren't I? I'm a little over-obsessed with them. Mwahahaha! Well, at least I gave you something! :D thank you to all the KIND, GENEROUS people who have reviewed. I know how many people are reading my story, and only about 1/50th are reviewing! Why, people, why! Is it ever so hard to press a button and write something? Please? If all of you readers had reviewed, I would have around 400 reviews already! And all you have to do is submit ONE LITTLE REVIEW! Thank you! REVIWE, subscribe, read chappie 4 when it comes out! Bye!

CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE! NOW! NOW I SAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare Ch 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Let's pretend that chapter 3 took place on a Thursday. Okay? Thanks! :D

The rest of Thursday passed quickly and Friday soon came. Hermione and Ginny were in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, planning what Hermione would wear on her date with Draco. Hermione only agreed because Ginny insisted over and over that Hermione should look her best. Finally, Hermione caved in. Ginny was ferociously rummaging through Hermione's trunks, throwing clothes everywhere. Occasionally, the redhead would find something that she liked, but Hermione seemed to have a problem with everything Ginny picked out.

"What about this?" Ginny asked, holding up a bright pink lacy dress.

"No, too frilly." Hermione replied.

"This?" Now Ginny held up a green blouse.

"Too Slytherin. I don't even know why I have that"

"How 'bout this?" Ginny's next choice of clothing was a long, purple gown.

"Much too fancy."

"Hmm..." Ginny dug through all of the clothes until she found something that caught her eye. She showed it to Hermione.

"Perfect!"

On the other side of Hogwarts, deep in the school's dungeons, a blond Slytherin was also choosing something to wear for his date. Draco had, surprisingly, never been on a date before, He had never had a girlfriend. Sure, loads of girls had asked him out, but none of them were good enough for him, not even Pansy Parkinson. So, Draco had no idea what he was supposed to wear on a date. Draco looked through his trunk for something suitable. Finally, he decided just to wear a long sleeve, white, button-down shirt, a Slytherin tie, and black slacks. _Good enough, _he thought. _How could it go wrong?_

Friday seemed to pass much too quickly. Draco and Hermione were both dreading tomorrow. Soon, it was time for dinner, and the Hogwarts students marched toward the Great Hall. Hermione sat with her friends; Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny.

Lavender spoke first. "So, have you and Ginny picked out an outfit yet?"

"Yep," replied Hermione.

"What are you wearing? Out with it."

"It's a surprise,"

"Fine..." sighed Lavender. The Gryffindors went back to eating. For a long time, it was silent. Then Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, you should use my magic conditioner. It does amazing things for your hair."

"Thanks, Gin. We better head back to our dorms, it's getting late." The Gryffindors agreed, and left the table. They trooped up the stairs and to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ginny muttered the password, and the students entered their red and gold commonroom. Ginny and Hermione immediately headed for the girls' dormitory. They entered, and Ginny headed into the bathroom. A few seconds later, she came out with a small pink bottle in her hand.

"Here you are, Hermione. Enjoy!" chirped Ginny, handing Hermione the bottle. Hermione took it, and inspected it. The bottle read: "Accio Beauty". Hermione entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione exited the bathroom, dressed in a red and gold striped robe. Her hair was dry, and it was beautifully silky and smooth. Ginny gasped.

"Wow, Mione, that conditioner worked really well!"

"Haha, thanks, Ginny." Hermione replied, running her hand through her now soft hair. "Well, I'm gonna get to bed; big day tomorrow. See you in the morning."

"Alright, Hermione. And maybe tomorrow wont be as bad as you expect." Ginny said.

"Oh, it will be. We're talking about Malfoy." And with that, Hermione crawled into bed, and shut her eyes. Slowly, she fell asleep, as nervous as ever about tomorrow.

Morning came too soon. Draco's eyes cracked open as Blaise shook him awake.

"What?" he groaned. "It's a Saturday; let me sleep." Draco shut his eyes again, only to be shaken awake again.

"Draco, today's the day." Blaise exclaimed.

"What day?"

"Your date!" Draco's eyes snapped open. He now remembered. Today was Saturday; the day of his date with Hermione. He groaned again, and rose out of bed.

"Do I have to go?" he whined.

"Of course!"

Draco didn't reply. He knew nothing he said would get him out of the date. He grabbed the outfit he had chosen, and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and threw on his clothes. He took a long time to comb his hair, but finally he was ready. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"So, when do we leave?" he asked Blaise.

"At 11:00," the Slytherin replied. Draco glanced at the clock. It was already 10:47. He gasped.

"We have to go to the Great Hall!" he exclaimed. "Or everyone is gonna leave without us. On second thought..."

"You're going." Blaise said, knowing what Draco was thinking. Draco sighed. The two boys headed out of the dorms, ran out of the commonroom, up the stairs, through the winding corridors, and, finally, reached the Great Hall. Panting, they had just made it. Everyone was starting to head out of the door. He looked around for Hermione, but he couldn't seem to find her. He shrugged, and walked on.

When the students arrived at Hogsmeade, they all dispersed, heading in many different directions. Draco, of course, headed towards the Three Broomsticks. He entered, and smelled the warm scent of butterbeer. He found a table, and sat down. He waited for Hermione to enter. It was 15 minutes later that she finally did. Draco gaped.

Hermione was wearing an above-knee-length strapless dress. It had large pink and black flowers on it. She wore black heels with thin straps. On her wrist were two black bangles. Her nails were painted pink to match the pink flowers on her dress, and they were long and neatly filed. She wore a necklace with a black flower on the end. Shining silver hoops hung from her ears. Around her eyes was a thin line of black eyeliner. But her hair was the most stunning. It was silky and shiny, falling just past her shoulders in small, golden-brown curls. She looked gorgeous.

Hermione strode over to the table and sat across from Draco. Realizing that he was still gaping, Draco closed his mouth.

"H-Hi," he stuttered, still stunned by her unusual beauty._ Snap out of it!_ He thought. _She's still the same Mudblood Granger. _But his heart didn't seem to be listening to his brain. It was beating rather quickly.

"Hello," Hermione replied.

Draco called over a nearby waitress. "Two butterbeers, please." he requested. The waitress nodded and left the table, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"So," Draco began, not knowing what to say.

"How is it, from a Seeker's point of view, playing quidditch?" asked Hermione, wanting to start a conversation to fill the awkward silence between them. "I've been rather curious about that, after reading Quidditch Through the Ages."

"Well, actually, it's rather hard..." Draco and Hermione soon began to have a very interesting conversation on quidditch, but were finally interrupted by the waitress who brought them their butterbeers.

"Thank you," said Hermione, pulling some Galleons from her purse.

"No, let me." insisted Draco. He pulled out three Galleons and paid the waitress, who thanked them and left. _Was I just...polite?_ He wondered. _To Granger?_

"Thanks," said Hermione, surprised by the Slytherin's sudden generosity.

"Yea, sure." he replied, blushing again. _What's wrong with __me? _He thought. He took a sip of butterbeer and set down the glass.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit red, Draco." asked Hermione. _Wait, did I just say Draco?_ She thought. _I meant Malfoy!_

"Uhh, yeah, it's just a bit hot in here." he lied. _Draco? _He thought. _Since when does she call me Draco?_

"Alright," replied Hermione, who was now blushing, too. Draco looked into her eyes. They were cinnamon brown. They were like deep pools of melted chocolate. They mesmerized him. Slowly, without realizing what he was doing, Draco began to lean towards Hermione. _STOP! _His brain screamed. _YOU CAN"T KISS A MUDBLOOD!_ Again, his heart didn't listen. He continued to lean in. Hermione didn't move away. She was frozen in shock. Finally, their lips met. Draco melted, and pressed his lips more forcefully against hers. Her lips were as soft as a rabbit's coat, and Draco wanted more. And then, all too quickly, it ended. Hermione stood and ran, as fast as she could, from the table, out of the shop.

"Bloody hell," Draco murmured. "What did I just do?"

A/N: I am kind of in shock right now. That is the very first kiss I have ever written. I hope it was ok...

Anyways, that concludes chappie four, which I think is my longest chapter so far in Truth or Dare. Yay! Thank you to all of my reviewers. Oh, and I am really way way way too obsessed with cliffies. WAY too obsessed. I apologize... well, review, subscribe, look for chapter five! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or Dare Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey everyone! A few things:

1) Random, but I forgot to say that I got the idea for Hermione's dress actually was inspired by my lamp. Hahahah, thanks, lamp.

2) YAY! All of those who kindly reviewed seemed to like my kiss! I didn't completely fail! :D

Here's chapter five everyone!

Hermione sprinted down the street until she was out of breath. She finally stopped at an empty alley. She sat down and heaved. Her heart was racing, and not just from running. Her mind whirled. She couldn't seem to register that her worst enemy had just kissed her. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Hermione shut her eyes, and wished that the kiss had never happened. Now she was extremely confused. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. Hermione never actually liked him. She had only dated him for a dare. But why had he asked her to be his girlfriend? Hermione sighed, shaking her head as if that could clear the confusion in her mind. Hermione didn't know how long she had been sitting in that alley for, but suddenly, she heard footsteps. She looked up to see silver eyes staring down at her. Hermione gasped.

"Look," began Draco. "I didn't..I mean...I just...I-I-I..."

"You just kissed me?" Hermione asked.

"I...I didn't mean to. I mean..." Draco sighed, for he was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe what he had done. But he couldn't say he regretted it. After Draco had kissed Hermione, something had changed in him. He didn't hate her quite as much. Actually, he didn't hate her at all._ Damn it! _He thought. _This is Granger! I...I can't...love Granger...Can I?_

Hermione saw the confusion in Draco's eyes. She felt the same way. So much had changed in only a matter of three days. And still, there was four more to the dare. Four long, interesting days to come. Hermione didn't even want to think about what would happen in the next four days. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Draco, why did you ask me out?" Hermione asked. She didn't realize she had called him Draco.

"I-I can't tell you." he replied nervously.

"Why?" Hermione pressed. She was growing suspicious. All of this was too much of a coincidence.

"Because...I promised Blaise I wouldn't." Draco realized what he just said, and turned very pale. "I-I mean..."

"So Blaise put you up to this?" Hermione questioned. "By any chance, were you playing truth or dare?"

"Y-yes?" Draco looked surprised.

"Draco, Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati made me ask you out by dare too!" she exclaimed, everything becoming clearer ad clearer.

"They did?"

"Yes! So that's why you kissed me. It was part of the dare!"

"Y-yea..." Draco lied. Kissing Hermione hadn't been part of Blaise's dare.

"It all makes sense. Draco, I think we have some revenge to do." Hermione stood, an unusually evil look in her eyes.

"O-ok..." he said. "But, what will we do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." she said mysteriously. "Lavender and Blaise aren't the only ones who can make plans."

xxXXXxx

Soon, it began to grow dark and the students of Hogwarts headed back to their school. As they trooped in, Lavender spotted Hermione. She headed over and greeted her.

"Hey, Mione." she grinned. "How'd it go?"

"Great!" Hermione chirped.

"Really?" Lavender was surprised by the girl's answer.

"Yea, maybe this whole dare thing wont be so bad, after all."

"See, I told you."

"Yup!"

"So, what actually happened?" Lavender glanced at Hermione, but the girl was gone. She shrugged. _Probably went to find Draco._ She thought, giggling to herself. Soon, though, Hermione would be the one giggling.

XxxXXXxxx

Hermione and Draco sat in the Slytherin commonroom. Thankfully, no other Slytherin's were there. Not even Blaise; he had gone to take a nap after the long day at Hogsmeade. Hermione was furiusly writing a letter, and Draco sat next to her, waiting.

"Done!" Hermione finally said. She handed Draco the letter. He inspected it. The letter read:

_Dear Fred and George,_

_ I am going to need you to send me some of your best products. I am plotting revenge on some of my friends, who recently did something quite evil. I have inserted ten Galleons inside of this envelope. Please, send your products A.S.A.P.!_

_Thanks,_

_Hermione_

"Good idea," said Draco, grinning at the paper.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, snatching the paper back. "Now, give me ten Galleons."

"Why do I have to pay?" he whined.

"Because, one, your rich, two, I wrote the letter, and three, do you want revenge or not?"

"Ok, fine." Draco pulled the money from a pocket in his robe and handed it to Hermione. Hermione took the money. She placed it in an envelope, along with the letter, which she had neatly folded. She then gave the letter to Draco's owl. The owl flew off to deliver it.

"So, what now?" Draco asked.

"We wait."Hermione replied.

XxxXXXxxx

About an hour later, the owl returned. It had a large bundle in its beak. Stuck to the top was a note. Hermione grabbed the package and took the note. It said:

_Hermione,_

_ These are some of our best products. We hope you have fun with your revenge. Who ever knew Hermione Granger would plot revenge?_

_Best of luck,_

_F & G_

Hermione opened the package. She grinned. Revenge certainly would be fun.

XxxXXXxxx

Lavender, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Parvati all sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was dinnertime, yet Hermione nor Draco were anywhere to be found.

"They're probably secretly snogging somewhere." She grinned. "This dare has turned into a real relationship."

"Don't assume things," said Ginny, pausing from chewing her drumstick. "Maybe they're both tired and went to bed for the night."

"I doubt it." replied Lavender, a smirk playing over her face.

"Oh, Lavender... Always was a true Slytherin." joked Harry.

"I am not. So, I have a bit of an evil streak. So?" Lavender denied.

"Whatever you s-" Then, all of a sudden, a huge firecracker blew up in Lavender's face. Ginny and Ron shrieked, Harry jumped, and Parvati let out a surprised squeal. Lavender's face was now a soot black.

"What the bloo-" Lavender never finished, for about 500 more firecrackers exploded all around her. Suddenly, the whole Great Hall was filled with exploding firecrackers. Everyone shrieked and jumped and ran. The whole Great Hall went crazy. Finally, the firecrackers stopped. Lavender sighed in relief.

"Uhh, Lavender, what happened to your hair?" Ron asked.

"What?" Lavender looked at her hair. It had turned a bright shade of neon green. She looked around her. Everyone in the Great hall had colorful hair. It now seemed like a rainbow. Ron's hair had turned pink, Ginny's purple, Parvati's was yellow, Harry's being blue. Even the Hogwart's staff now had brightly colored hair. McGonagall's was a light shade of lilac, Slughorn's had turned ocean green, Dumbledore's had turned a bright cyan, and Snape's had turned a bubblegum pink. Lavender couldn't help but laugh at this, even though her own hair was neon colored, too. All around, students began to notice the sudden change of hair color. Not one had natural colored hair now. Some students even had animal print hair. Pansy Parkinson studied her new leopard print hair and shrieked. The whole Great Hall began to panic.

"My hair! My perfect hair!"

"It's bloody pink!"

"What the hell?"

"I look like a banana!"

But one voice was louder than the others. "QUIET! PLEASE CALM DOWN! QUIET!" The Great Hall fell silent as Dumbledore spoke. "I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will come up with a cure for this. But for now, we must remain calm." A few students giggled as they saw the headmasters cyan beard, and even more giggled when they saw Snape's hair. "When I find out who did this, I will make sure that they get their rightful punishment." The headmaster spoke over the laughter.

The student's sighed in relief and went back to eating. Just outside of the Great Hall, a certain Slytherin boy and Gryffindor girl were nearly exploding with laughter.

"Think they'll find out it was us?" asked Hermione, her eyes watering from laughter.

"Probably, but it was worth it." heaved Draco, who was also cracking up. Blaise, himself, had ended up with an electric blue buzz cut.

"I never thought revenge could be so fun." Hermione grinned.

"Welcome to the world of Slytherin." Draco replied.

A/N: Ok, so, in case you are totally confused right now...

Draco and Mione are still going to continue the dare as if they never found out that it was a dare

Draco kissing Hermione was never part of Blaise's dare, only part of the dare that Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati made up. Draco kissed Mione by choice, of course, because he is falling in love with her. Hermione can be a bit clueless sometimes, so she doesn't realize this.

Don't worry, Draco and Mione's relationship will not be ruined because of the fact that they know it was a dare. In fact, it may help, because it makes things a lot less awkward between them, but they will still go on dates, etc. Aslo, they kind of have a truce with eachother while they plot revenge on Ginny, Parvati, Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Blaise.

Well, I hope you liked chapter five, I wanted to add humor because so far the last few chappie's have been nothing but serious, and this is a humor fic.

Also, I would like to know what you think your patronus would be. Leave a review saying what animal it would be. I will post the results on chapter six.

Anyways, I try to update ToD every three days, but I often get writer's block, so that may not happen. Well, review, subscribe, ask any questions you have, and read chapter six! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or Dare Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: The patronus results:

**Wolf: 1**

**Tiger: 1**

**Sloth: 1**

**Fox: 1**

**Monkey: 1**

Yay! I'd also be a wolf! Hahahaha. Onto chappie 6...

On Sunday night, Draco and Hermione were sent to Dumbledore's office to receive their detention. They had easily been caught due to their lack of colorful hair. Hermione and Draco now sat, waiting for Snape and McGonagall to arrive to appoint them their detention. About ten minutes later, the two professors showed up. Both of them still had neon hair, for Madame Pomfrey had not yet found a cure. Snape, to hide his pink hair, wore the black hood of his cloak. Snape glared at Hermione as she tried to hide her giggling.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. But especially you, Miss Granger. I would never expect you to do something like this. Well, to start, fifty points will be taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor." McGonagall scolded. Hermione instantly stopped laughing and gasped. Fifty whole points had just been taken from her house.

"And there is another punishment," Snape spoke up, with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Draco nonchalantly. This was Snape, and Draco was Snape's star student. Snape wouldn't give him a very harsh punishment.

"You two will be chained together for one whole day, starting tomorrow. You are to report to Dumbledore's office at 7 AM sharp." replied Snape.

"WHAT! CHAINED TOGETHER!_" _exclaimed Draco, a horrified expression on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. For one whole day." McGonagall said calmly.

"How will we go to the bathroom?"

"How do we get to classes?"

"How do I play quidditch? I have a match tomorrow!"

"Where will we eat? I refuse to eat with the Slytherins!"

McGonagall spoke over them. "I'm sorry, but that's for you to figure out." _And me to enjoy watching, _McGonagall thought. "This will be a great way for you two to finally get along." Hermione and Draco looked revolted. How in hell were they to make it through a whole day chained together?

"Any more complaining, and it will be two days." Snape droned. Hermione and Draco were terrified of what would become of tomorrow.

"Now, go to bed, both of you." McGonagall commanded. "You'll need your rest. You'll have a _long _day tomorrow." The pair stood and exited the office, leaving Minerva giggling in their trail.

"Oh, Severus, you certainly are evil." she laughed.

"Yes, do remember I was a former Slytherin myself." he smirked.

XxxXXXxxx

The next morning was very much dreaded by both Hermione and Draco. Hermione pulled on some fresh clothing and trudged to Dumbledore's office, arriving at exactly 7 AM. Draco and Dumbledore were already waiting for her.

"Hello," Hermione greeted without much enthusiasm. She took a seat on the chair next to Draco.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. "Now, a few things about your punishment. I am sorry I must do this, but I do think that it is for the best. You will be cuffed together from a few minutes from now until 9 PM tonight. At 9, please report back to my office so that I can remove the cuffs. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Draco and Hermione spoke in unison.

Dumbledore began rummaging though a draw in his desk. "Ah, here they are." he exclaimed after a few minutes of searching. Dumbledore held up a pair of cuffs that looked very similar to muggle "handcuffs". "These are Magi-cuffs. They are enchanted so that no spells can remove them. You must have the key. Please hold out your wrists." The two teenagers did as they were told. Dumbledore placed the cuffs around their wrists. Draco grimmaced.

"You may go now." Dumbledore said. The pair stood and left the office. "Have fun!" he called after them. The old man chuckled to himself. He hadn't used a punishment like this in years, and he was definitely going to enjoy it.

XxxXXXxxx

"This is dreadful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You think I'll enjoy it?" Draco replied. Of course he would; he was being chained to the girl that he was falling in love with for an entire day. "My father will hear about this!"

"Ohhh, this is going to be terrible." Hermione complained, bringing her hand to her forehead, which just happened to be the hand chained to Draco.

"Watch it!" he snapped, and yanked his hand down.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "This really will be a long day." The pair continued walking until they reached the Great Hall. Hermione headed toward the Gryffindor table; Draco to the Slytherin.

"Where are you going? We're sitting with the Gyffindors!" Hermione pulled towards the Gryffindor table.

"No bloody way, we're sitting with the Slytherins." Draco pulled toward the Sytherin table.

"Gryffindor." _Yank._

"Slytherin." _Yank._

"Gryffindor!" _Yank!_

"Slytherin!" _Yank!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" _YANK!_

"SLYTHERIN!" _YANK!_

Finally, the two toppled over into a pile on the floor. Hermione growled, and tried to stand, but Draco refused to stand, too.

"Get up, Malfoy!" He yelled. The few people who were already in the Great Hall were staring at the unusual pair. Malfoy scrambled to get up, knocking Hermione over yet again. Finally, the two both stood.

"Fine, we'll sit with the bloody Gryffindors, but at dinner we are sitting with the Slytherins."

"Fine." The two headed to the Gryffindor table and sat. Lavender, unfortunatly, was already there.

"Why hello, Draco. What brings you to the Gryffindor table?" Lavender asked, grinning. Her neon green hair was especially bright today.

Draco held up his wrist. "This does. And bloody Granger forced us to sit with the Gryffindors for breakfast."

Lavender nearly chocked on her food with laughter. "What happened?"

"We were the ones who set off the firecrackers." Hermione admitted.

"Really, I never would've guessed." Lavender replied sarcastically. She could obviously tell by their normal colored hair.

"It was just a prank. And this is what it led to." Draco groaned. Lavender laughed. "You think this is funny? What if I chained you to...Blaise? Wait, bad example, you two are dating." He sighed and began eating with his free hand.

"I have to eat; I have a quidditch match versus the one and only Gryffindors right after this."

"Oh, really, and how will you manage that?" Hermione asked. "Or have you forgotten that we're _chained together_?"

"Obvious, isn't it? You have to ride the on back of my broom while I play." Draco replied. "Though it won't be very efficient."

"Nonononononono!" Hermione rapidly shook her head.

"What do you mean, no? I have to play; I'm the Seeker!"

"Well this is just one match you're gonna have to miss, because there is no way I am riding a broom, especially with you steering it."

"Are you insulting my flying skills? But, that's not the point. The point is, I can't miss a game!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't. Stop being so difficult, Granger."

"_Difficult?_ You're asking me to ride on a back of a broom with you _while you play quidditch!" _

"So? It's easier than it looks. Sorry, Granger, but you're coming."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Hermione sighed in exasperation, knowing she couldn't win this argument. She gave Draco a glare that said, "I'll get you back."

"Oh, look, it's time to go already." Draco said.

"Already?" Hermione exclaimed. "But I still don't know a thing about flying!"

"Just focus on staying on my broom and _not _getting in my way." he replied. "That's about it."

"That doesn't-"

'Let's _go!"_ The duo rose from their seats and exited the Great Hall. The whole school would be coming to see this quidditch match. Draco and Hermione made their way over to the quidditch pitch.

"What is _she _doing here?" asked one of Draco's teammates.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe due to the fact that we're chained together?" he sneered.

"How are you gonna play?"

"She has to ride the back of my broom."

"No way!"

"Don't worry, it'll all work out."

Suddenly, Madame Hooch blew her whistle. "Mount your brooms!" The players did what they were told. Hermione was awkwardly hanging off of the end of Draco's broom. Madame Hooch didn't say anything to this because Dumbledore had already spoken to her about the situation.

"Ready?" Darco asked.

"I'm a bit terrified, but yes, I suppose." Hermione replied, her voice shaking.

"Good,"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle again, and the players kicked off of the ground. Hermione shrieked. Draco and Hermione whizzed through the air. Hermione clung onto Draco's back for dear life. It was a bit hard, though, because she only had one free hand to cling onto Draco with. Suddenly, Draco caught sight of the snitch and swerved sharply to go towards it. He flew closer and closer, reaching his free hand to get it. Than, right when he was about to catch it, something happened. Hermione slid right off of the end of the broom and was dangling down, screaming in pure terror.

"HELP ME!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Hold on, Hermione!" Draco reached his free hand to Hermione. Her weight was dragging him off of the broom, and to make it worse, he was only holding on to the broom with his legs. Hermione grabbed his hand. Draco pulled her with all of the strength he had left back safely onto the broom. The crowd cheered. But where was the snitch? Draco looked around frantically.

"There!" screamed Hermione, pointing to the golden ball floating yards away from them. Draco flew as fast as he could toward the snitch at the same time as Harry had spotted it. He was about fifty feet away. Forty. Thirty. Twenty. Draco stretched his hand toward the snitch. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two... And Draco caught the snitch! The Slytherins went crazy as Draco safely touched back to the ground. The Slytherins had won the match, and Hermione was safe. Hermione was bawling her eyes out, probably from a mixture of shock, fear, and happiness.

Hermione threw her free arm around Draco tightly. "Thank you so much!" she sobbed.

Draco gently showed the girl away, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Of course, that was hard, since he had just saved the girl and won the match. "It was nothing," he said, blushing yet again. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied, tears still falling from her face. She quickly wiped them away. "Just...shocked, I guess."

Suddenly, the pair head a voice calling for them. It was Dumbledore. "Will Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please report to my office immediately!" he bellowed. Hermione and Draco headed inside, and went directly to Dumbledore's office, where he was mysteriously already waiting for them.

"That was very brave of you to save Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."he said calmly.

"I-I guess," Draco replied.

"And you also won the match. Congratulations,"

"Thank you, sir."

"I am happy to report that Madame Pomfrey has found a cure for the particularly bright hair problem." Draco and Hermione noticed that Dumbledore's beard was no longer cyan, but its original silvery gray color.

"We're sorry, sir." said Hermione, who was still weeping a bit.

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger. Its always fun to play a prank." he laughed. "On another note, I believe you have been punished enough by what just occurred. Therefor, I will be glad to remove the cuffs now." Draco and Hermione both sighed in relief. Dumbledore dug around in his draws in search of the key that unlocked the cuffs. After about five minutes, he still had not found it.

"Oh dear," he said. "It appears I have lost the key."

A/N: And that concludes a very long chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. I can be very evil, chaining Draco and Mione together like that, having Mione fall off the broom, having Dumbledore lose the only key that can unlock the cuffs. Mwahahahaha! Well, anyways, review, subscribe, ask questions, read chapter 7 when I write/post it. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Truth or Dare Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the UBER late post, it's been months D: I've been really busy lately, and have had REALLY severe Writer's Block. I wrote this chapter thanks to my friends' constant pestering, haha, thanks guys! Also, for those of you who guessed, yes, Dumbledore is lying. Mwahahah! He wants to keep them chained together. Oh, how awkward it'll be. Oh, and by the way, the day in this chappie is still Monday. Anyways, here's chappie 7.

"Y-you lost it?" stuttered Hermione, looking mortified.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Dumbledore replied, looking solemn.

"Can't you just "Accio" it?" Draco asked, who had turned as white as paper.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Again, you can't use magic on the key or cuffs whatsoever. Plus, if I could "Accio" it, then you could "Accio" it, and unlock yourselves." Dumbledore explained.

"S-so what do we do now?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to be cuffed together until I find the key." he admitted. "I will try my best."

"What? There's no other way to remove them?" exclaimed Draco, who seemed to be growing paler and paler by the moment.

"No, I'm very sorry." Dumbledore answered. "Well, it's time you two went to classes. Good day," Dumbledore smiled and waved the two students out of his office.

"That's it? Good day?" Draco said, his voice rising, becoming a bit shrilly.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. That's all I can do for you now. Goodbye." And with that, Dumbledore took out his wand and popped the two students out of his office. He heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Minerva," a voice replied.

"Come in," Dumbledore's door swung open and Minerva entered, the door closing tightly behind her. She took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I heard you lost the key." Minerva stated.

Dumbledore smiled. He pulled a small silver object from his top draw of his desk. Dumbledore held up the key. "No, no. I just think it will do good keeping Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger cuffed together for a while. It will help them understand each other, appreciate each other. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose, Albus, that it could do good. That's a wise decision." Minerva replied, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore replied.

XxxXXXxxx

"He _lost _the key!" Draco shouted, stomping down the hall, Hermione being half-dragged behind him.

"Slow _down! _I'm just as angry as you are, but you don't see me stomping away!" Hermione demanded, halting in place. Draco stopped.

"What do you suppose we do then? Stay cuffed together until that old git finds the key?" He huffed. "I don't think so!"

"Dumbledore will figure it out. Calm down." Hermione soothed. Draco sighed. Hadn't enough bad things happened to him in the past week? Then again, a lot of good things had happened, too. Kissing Hermione, for example. Draco smiled a bit at this thought.

"What're you so happy about?" Hermione asked, noticing his faint smile.

"Wha- Oh, nothing." He replied, embarrassed. Suddenly, Draco heard footsteps behind him. He spun around, Hermione following. Professor McGonagall was facing them.

"Professor Dumbledore has required me to inform you that the two of you will be following Miss Granger's class schedule for the time being." Minerva informed them.

"What?" Draco yelled. "Then I'll fail all of my classes! Who knows how long we'll be cuffed together for?"

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, calm down. We have informed all of the teachers about your current condition. Your grades will not be affected." Minerva replied. Draco looked a bit more relieved by this. "Now, I believe you should be heading to your first class, after, of course, Mr. Malfoy retrieves his correct books for the day. Miss Granger, you'll have to help him get around, since this is your schedule."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione nodded.

"Alright, now you two better hurry, or you'll be late for your classes." and with that, McGonagall turned and left the two students.

"Off to the Slytherin dungeons, then." Hermione chirped. Draco sighed and led the way down the long passage to the cold dungeons.

"Parseltongue," Draco said clearly. The door swung open and the two entered the green and silver commonroom. The pair headed up to the boy's dormitories. Quickly, Draco gathered the correct books for the day and the two set off to their first class of the day, Potions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at Potions class, both of the pair tried to head to their own seats, Hermione sighed in exasperation. Proffesor Slughorn saw their problem.

"Erm, Miss Parkinson, I would like you to be partners with Ron Weasley for the day, because it seems Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger will have to be partners for now." Slughorn said quickly. Pansy looked horrified but didn't object. Gingerly she sat in the seat next to Ron, as if she were going to explode if she touched him. She scooted her chair as far away from him as possible. Hermione and Draco sat next to each other at Draco's usual table in Potions class.

Slughorn spoke. "Today each of you will pick a potion to brew of your desire. Please do not pick a potion that could harm, maim, or kill fellow students in any way, shape, or form. You may begin."

Parvati and Lavender, who just happened to be working together, were flipping through the pages of their books. Lavender stopped at a page.

"Look!" she exclaimed. Parvati looked at the page. It read: "Kissing Concoction".

"Erm….Why would we brew that?" asked Parvati, looking very confused.

"It's perfect. We make the potion, and then get Draco and Mione to take it. It'll be hilarious." Lavender grinned, only to be disappointed by the skeptical look on Parvati's face.

"I dunno, Lav. Haven't we messed with 'em enough already?" Parvati asked.

"C'mon, Parvati, it's all in good fun. Now let's get brewing." Lavender said. She looked at the page.

The ingredients were as followed:

_Ashwinder Eggs (2)_

_Rose Petals (3)_

_Mint Leaves (5)_

_Cherry Flavoring (one teaspoon)_

"Alright, I'll get the ingredients." Lavender said. She skipped off to the supply cabinet. A few minutes later she came back with the supplies in her arms.

"Well, let's get started." Lavender chirped.

"Scramble the Ashwinder Eggs together, shell and all. Boil them with the mint leaves and rose petals, which you should cut apart before adding." Parvati read. She cracked the eggs into the cauldron and added the shells. She stirred the mixture quickly until it was a blue slime, for the yolks of these eggs were blue.

"Alright, you cut the mint leaves; I'll cut the rose petals." Lavender said. Quickly the two went to work, until they had finely chopped leaves. They added the leaves to the mixture and heated the cauldron, waiting for the mix to boil. Lavender read the next instruction.

"After the mixture is at a boil, add the teaspoon of cherry flavoring." Parvati measured out a teaspoon of cherry flavoring, gagging at the smell of it. She waited until the mix was bubbling, and then dumped it in.

"Mix the mixture 5 times clockwise, and ten times counterclockwise." Lavender grabbed the wooden spoon next to her and did as the instructions said to do. The potion bubbled a vibrant pink color.

"Well, that easy enough." Lavender said, leaning back in his chair.

"Too easy if you ask me," Parvati stated. She cooled off the cauldron and called over Proffesor Slughorn.

"Why, that's simply perfect!" exclaimed Slughorn. "Well done."

"Thank you, sir." Parvati blushed.

"Why it's no problem at all, Miss Patil. I'll leave you two to check on others and see how they're doing." Slughorn replied. The students nodded and he left their table.

"Ok, so here's the plan…" Lavender began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, guys!" Hermione jumped and nearly spilled her potion at the cheery voice of Lavender.

"Hey, Lav." Hermione replied, setting down the glass she was holding. "What's up?"

"Well, Parvati and I were wondering if you and Draco could test our potion. Will you?" Lavender rambled quickly.

"Umm, well, what is it?" Hermione asked, suspicious of the bright pink potion Lavender held.

"It's…umm….Parvati, what's it called again?" Lavender slyly winked at Parvati. Hermione took no notice.

"It's…called…" Parvati glanced around the room and saw a pickled frog in a jar on a shelf. "Frogentarias Potion."

"I've never heard of it. What does it do?" Hermione asked. She was growing more and more suspicious by the minute.

"It makes you temporarily croak like a frog. Only for a few minutes though, hehe…" Lavender improvised.

"And why do you need both of us to try it?" Hermione interrogated.

"We, um, want to see if it lasts longer on guys or girls. It's all for learning purposes." Parvati lied.

"Alright, we'll try it." Hermione agreed. "Draco!" Draco, who had been snoring the whole time, quickly snapped awake.

"Wha…" Draco murmured sleepily.

"Lavender and Parvati want us to test…what was it? Oh yes, Frogentarias Potion. It makes you croak like a frog for a while." Hermione explained. _Or so they claim so….That potion looks rather familiar though…_thought Hermione.

"Oh…alright then…" Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Let's get this over with."

Hermione and the Slytherin each took a small vile of the pink liquid. Hermione looked for anything suspicious in Lavender's or Parvati's expressions. When seeing nothing, Hermione rose the vile to her lips and glanced at Draco, who copied her movement. Both downed the liquid in a matter of seconds. They waited. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Well? Where's the croaking?" Hermione asked.

"Umm…Parvati, are you sure you mixed it right?" Lavender questioned her Potions partner.

"Me? You were the one who added the ingredients!" exclaimed Parvati.

"This isn't my fault! Maybe the potion is just a dud, right Hermio-" Lavender looked at Hermione and Draco.

"Oh no.."

A/N: Yay! I finally finished chapter 7! I know you're all getting sick of them being chained together, but I'll fix that in the next chappie, I promise. And another cliffie! Yay! Not the most interesting chappie but I REALLY wanted to give you guys something considering the last time I posted. Well, comment, subscribe, and enjoy!


End file.
